<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Landmines Hold Grudges? by OhanaHoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119893">Do Landmines Hold Grudges?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku'>OhanaHoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"don't move", Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Day 12, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes Whump, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Soldiers, Tumblr Prompt, Vietnam War, War, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, landmines, whumpage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Steve and Bucky are soldiers during the Vietnam War.</p><p>or</p><p>Late Entry for Whumptobr 2019 Day 12: "Don't move."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Landmines Hold Grudges?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not dead! The past few weeks have been unbelievably busy and hectic, so I haven't been able to do much writing. However, I managed to finish this prompt, so I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “Bucky, don’t move.” Steve breathed softly, baby blue eyes wide with panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Gee, thanks. Wouldn’t a’known that,” Bucky retorted tersely. “Not like I was briefed on landmines or anything.” He said sarcastically, staring down at the landmine under his left foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Painted green and blending in nicely with the ground vegetation, Bucky hadn’t seen the mine until it was too late. However, whereas usually, these little ‘toe-poppers’ exploded as soon as one stepped on them, this one hadn’t. Bucky wasn’t sure if he was lucky, or extremely unfortunate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     On his one hand, his foot hadn’t been exploded off. But on the other hand, it could go off at any time, and the unsurety and anticipation were quickly building his panic up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky swallowed thickly, feeling a trickle of cold sweat run down the back of his neck and under his shirt collar. “Don’t think it could be a dud, do ya?” He asked, speaking softly now as if afraid that any noise above a whisper could set it off. Or maybe it was because they were in enemy territory with no hope of backup after they’d been separated from the rest of their comrades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Either way, Steve wasn’t following his paradigm as he cursed loudly. “I don’t know, Buck. But if it’s not, you could lose that foot.” He said worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky felt his stomach tie itself into knots, but tried to lighten the situation a bit. “It wouldn’t do that, would it? I mean, sure my foot stepped on it, but it was accidental. Maybe it won’t hold a grudge if my foot apologizes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Steve sighed, running a hand through hair that had grown out of his buzzcut by a few inches. “Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky flinched just slightly before tensing as he realized he could have set the mine off with such a small action. “You’re right. I should say my goodbyes before my foot is blown to smithereens. Have to say I’m gonna miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Another loud swear came from Steve, prompting Bucky’s eyes to flick up towards him. He watched as Steve paced in agitation for a few seconds before stopping and taking a deep breath as he squared his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He turned towards him, and Bucky pressed his lips together as he recognized the determined spark in Steve’s eyes. “Stevie, what are you planning? I know that look. You’re about to do something stupid, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Steve’s lips twitched in a slight smile. “Maybe. Look, if I get a running start and tackle you, I might be able to get you just far enough out of the blast radius to save your foot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “Or you may just lose one of your own feet, if not both! That’s a stupid idea, even for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I know it’s a one in a million shot for this to work, but it’s the only plan I can come up with,” Steve said, starting to circle around Bucky in search of any other mines they’d want to avoid landing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Steve,” Bucky shouted before lowering his voice as he startled himself, “you can’t just throw your own safety out the window like that.” He hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well, I’m doing it, so shut up.” Steve snapped, making Bucky groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Why are you so damn stubborn?!” He asked as Steve deemed the area safe and chose to stand in front of Bucky as he bounced on his toes, psyching himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Steve just sent him a sharp smile at that. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “No, I’m not ready!” Bucky said, voice pitched much higher than usual, and his rigid stance unwavering, though he longed to shake his head emphatically to get his point across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “On three.” Steve murmured, talking more to himself at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “One.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky exhaled shakily as his body tremored softly, muscles aching from being held so tensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Steve glanced up to Bucky, their fear perfectly mirrored in each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky inhaled sharply and held his breath as Steve charged at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Steve’s body slammed into Bucky’s, and they were airborne. For just a moment, it felt as though they were frozen in time, panic electrifying the air. Then their bodies impacted with the ground, and they were rolling away from the mine, coming to a stop only a few seconds later. Chests heaving and pressed together, the two men laid there, Steve on top of Bucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     In unison, the two lifted their heads to look back at the intact mine. Steve sighed and let his head drop back onto Bucky’s chest. “Thank god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky let out a sound between a sigh and a whine, his own head dropping back against the grass, one arm coming up to cover his eyes. He was alright. The mine hadn’t gone off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     His next exhale shook as Bucky felt the reality of what just occurred set in, prompting Steve to find Bucky’s other hand and squeeze it tight. “You’re alright, Buck.” He murmured, swearing lightly under his breath. “You’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He nodded and squeezed his hand back as he slowly calmed down. He felt Steve slide off him once his heart rate had lowered back to its natural pace, and opened his eyes to look up at his concerned face. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky nodded, letting Steve help him to his feet. “I’m good, Stevie.” He weakly grinned once he was standing again and punched Steve’s shoulder lightly. “You’re starting to swear like a sailor, you know that? I can just imagine what your ma would say if she heard you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The world seemed to right itself as Steve’s jaw fell open, resembling a fish as he opened and closed it repeatedly. “You’re one to talk!” He finally blurted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The soldier laughed, feeling the built-up tension leave his body in a rush. “Just wait until I tell the guys. Collins will be so proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Steve shook his head. “I save your life, and this is the thanks I get?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Bucky shrugged but fixed Steve with a somber look. “Seriously, though. Next time my limbs are in peril, and you’re trying to be a self-sacrificial idiot, maybe try not to do the idiot part at least. You might have lost your own legs if that mine had gone off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It was Steve’s turn to shrug as he smiled up at Bucky. “It was worth the risk to try to save you.” He told him, reaching up to squeeze his arm. “And there’s not going to be a next time.” He told him as he shouldered his gun once more and walked off in the direction they’d been walking before Bucky stepped on the mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     His companion sighed and fell into step behind him, both keeping a sharp eye out for any more landmines. “Uh-huh. I’ll believe that when you’re promoted to captain.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count - 1128. Honestly, I have to stop coming up with AUs, because now I have an entire world built around this one shot, which... Is cool, but I just don't have time to start another series. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments are what keep me writing, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading, and please stay safe during this pandemic. :)</p><p>Check out my <a href="https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you want to know which stories I'll be updating next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>